Archive:Mo/any WoH Arena Monk
The WoH Arena Monk is designed to cope with the current meta in arenas packing defense through /A skills, /W skills or /D skills while having prot abilities and big heals. Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/x HealingPrayers=12+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=7+1 DivineFavor=8+1Spiritof HealingConditionGuardianHexVeilOptionaloptional/build /'' * [Bash@0: Better against Sins and an easy defense option, but isn't that great against constant amounts of physical pressure. * [Stance@8: A four second blocking skill with a short recharge and no drawbacks. * [Stance@8: Provides blocking as well as armor, which also helps against unblockable attacks and spells. * [Defense@3: Energy management as well as 5 seconds of blocking that doesn't require extra attribute spread. * [Signet@0: For a great anti-kd without any cost and +10 armor, but the movement reduction can hurt. * [Stance@8: Very useful anti knockdown and anti critical. Recommended to combine with Bonnettti's in order to provide the energy management to simply tank damage ''/ * [Return@6: to shadowstep to allies and avoid melee. * [Escape@6: for a great anti-spike as well as IMS. * [Powder Defense@6: to stop massive melee damage for a while. / * [of Sanctity@6: For quick panic button that prots and provides AoE weakness. * [(PvP)@6: For use with Armor of Sanctity for a substantial armor boost. Equipment * Survivor's Insignias or Disciple's Insignias, with Runes of Vitae/Vigor; run Wanderer's in Fort Aspenwood if playing on the Kurzick side. * A high set (a wand and focus with two 15/-1 mods). * A 40/20/20% Protection staff. * A 40/40 Heal Set. * Spears with +5 energy/-5 energy, +30hp/Defense and +10 vs "x" shields. * Max Q7/8 Tactics shield if you meet the requirements, otherwise a Strength shield. Usage * Preveil necessary targets (yourself, frontliners, etc) * Heal with Word of Healing and Patient Spirit * Use Guardian and Dismiss Condition as necessary * When under pressure, use your secondary skills to protect yourself eg: :*Shield Bash vs assassin chains. :*Shield Stance or Disciplined Stance vs melee to get Guardian up easily. :*Balanced Stance vs attackers with KD (Assassins and Hammer Warriors mostly). :*Dark Escape vs anything to reduce damage. :*Return vs any melee to snare them and get away. Counters * Standard anti-caster counters * Anti-block skills, like Wild Blow and Rigor Mortis Variants * Shield of Absorption or Shielding Hands for a small prot. * Protective Spirit or Spirit Bond for a hard prot. * Vigorous Spirit for excellent anti-pressure and a cover enchantment for Holy Veil. * Signet of Rejuventaion Useful for an emergency heal if having problems with energy management. * Sprint in AB * Feigned Neutrality: powerful spike repellant and minor self-heal. * Augury of Death: Can assist hugely to a teams damage output especially if you have no physicals. * Kinetic Armor: huge armor boost that can be easily maintained, but which is weak to enchantment removal. * Glyph of Lesser Energy: if often paired with Kinetic Armor for energy management. * Shield of Force: powerful anti-spike pre-prot - not as useful as Shield Bash, but recharges faster. *Vow of Piety: a useful stance that can be easily maintained. * Hex Breaker Tell VoR and Frag Mesmers to gtfo. Mo/any WoH Arena Monk